1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bifunctional blue reactive dye and more particularly, to the bifunctional blue reactive dye with monochlorotriazine and acetoxyethylsulfone as reactive groups expressed by the following formula 1, which provides excellent combination of properties in that 1) the introduction of aminophenyl-.beta.-acetoxyethylsulfone group to the dye may minimize the loss of dye, since its low solubility to water lessens the amount of the remaining solution during filtration, 2) an easier salting-out process requires a smaller amount of salt during the process so that the costs for the treatment of waste water may be significantly reduced, and 3) a better dyeing yield with enhanced substantivity and better brightness in color. ##STR1##
wherein, M is alkaline metal atom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The salting-out process is being currently performed as a method of isolating a dye from the reaction mixture after a reactive dye is synthesized. However, in the case of synthesizing a dye with an aminophenyl-.beta.-sulfatoethylsulfone compound as an intermediate for the manufacture of a vinylsulfone reactive dye, a method of isolating a dye from the reaction mixture is carried out based on a spray drying or in the presence of a large amount of salts owing to the fact that a higher solubility of the dye to water makes it difficult to perform the salting-out process. These methods have brought about the environmental pollution, and the cost for the treatment of waste water containing a very high concentration of residual dye becomes enormous.
In particular, a blue reactive dye containing an aminophenyl-.beta.-sulfatoethylsulfone compound has a poor substantivity due to its high solubility to water.
Under the current situation where the developed countries such as Europe and U.S.A. has strictly regulated the amount of salt in waste water containing a dye, intensive researches have focused on the manufacture of a low-salt dye and thus, these dyes have been commercialized in a continual manner. There is an increasing trend in favor of the use of a liquid dye in an effort to protect an operator's health and to meet an accurate content of dye in keeping pace with the automatic dyeing process. Thus, the use of a high-concentration dye without any salt should be essential for the manufacture of a stable liquid dye.
Since the solubility of an aminophenyl-.beta.-acetoxyethylsulfone compound, expressed by the following formula 2, is a relatively lower than that of an aminophenyl-.beta.-sulfatoethylsulfone, the synthesis of a blue reactive dye using the former as a reacting group has an advantage in that the salting-out process may be easily available in most cases, except for special occasions. ##STR2##
The process of synthesizing a dye in the presence of an aminophenyl-.beta.-acetoxyethylsulfone compound, expressed by the following formula 2, requires less amount of salt than the conventional dye during the salting-out process which may contribute to reduced salt concentration of waste water. The introduction of aminophenyl-.beta.-acetoxyethylsulfone group to the dye may minimize the loss of dye, since its low solubility in water lessens the amount of the remaining solution during filtration, thus contributing to further reduction of treatment cost on waste water. Further, a dye, so obtained, has a very high purity and low concentration of salt so that the concentration of salt in waste water may be reduced and the desalting process for manufacturing a liquid dye is quite easy.
The well-known compound expressed by the formula 2 have been disclosed in several literatures. Among related compounds, an manufacturing example for 4-aminophenyl-.beta.-acetoxyethylsulfone (Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 81-22354, German Patent No. 2,929,107) is shown in the following scheme 1: ##STR3##
Treatment of 98% sulfuric acid to 4-acetaminophenyl-.beta.-hydroxyethylsulfone gives a compound where two compounds expressed by the formulae (2) and (3) are mixed in the ratio of 70:30. The dye containing the mixture, so synthesized, has been reported to show excellent properties of dye. However, if a dye is synthesized using a mixture obtained from the scheme 1, the presence of 4-aminophenyl-.beta.-sulfatoethylsulfone is responsible for reduction of substantivity due to its a very high solubility to water.
Nonetheless, any efforts to synthesize a blue reactive dye expressed by the formula 1 has not been made using aminophenyl-.beta.-acetoxyethylsulfone expressed by the formula 2.